Troops: Banshee
The Banshee is an elite troop that can only be trained in the Wind Outpost with a level 10 Training Camp. This is a high-speed troop that also has a high load capacity and melee attack, which makes it excellent for farming. Due to their high speed, they are generally not combined with ranged troops (LBM, LJ, FT, GD/EDs) because they are able to cross the field in only one round while alone, but two or more rounds with ranged troops. The increase in rounds will cause the Banshees to take more damage than they would alone. The exception to this issue is when paired with the Wind Dragon from the Wind Outpost. This Elemental Dragon has less range than the others removing the amount of damage the Banshees take and allowing the Banshee to cross the field in only one round. Training Requirements *Research: Aerial Combat level 3, Levitation level 9, Rapid Deployment level 9 *Buildings: Training Camp level 10 *Resources (for each one): Banshee Talon 1, Food 200, Idle pop. 6, Lumber 300, Metals 300, Stone 100 *Completion Grants needed: 1 (Training Camp) For an example of using the Banshee alone: Battlefield is 500 units. #Banshee moves forward 1,350 units, crosses the entire field in one movement. It begins attacking. #Defenders do not move since they are within range. They begin attacking. #Banshee does not move, begins attacking. #Continue until one side wins. An example of using the Banshee with the Fire Dragon. Field is 1800 + 500 = 2300 units. #Banshee moves forward 1,350 units (950 units left), 0 range so can't attack. #Fire Dragon moves forward 850 units (1450 units left), range is 1800 so it begins attacking enemies. #Defenders move forward, if troops are within their range they begin attacking. Banshees are within range of LBM, LJs, and FMs and they begin taking damage. #Banshees move forward 1,350 units, now across field. Begin attacking troops. #Fire Dragon is within range of targets and does not move, begins attacking. #Continue until one side wins. In the above example, the Banshees were taking damage during 1 round that they would not have been if sent alone or with a compatible Dragon. If the defender had a lot of ranged troops, the Banshees could have taken some serious damage. If the defender only had Melee troops, the Banshees would only have been hit with the Great Dragon (protecting the City) which probably would not have been enough damage to kill any of the Banshees. You must have a Banshee Talon for each one of these that you train. When a Banshee dies, you do not get the talon back. You can obtain these talons from level 7+ savannas and Anthropus Camps. They can also be purchased from the Shop with Rubies or obtained from Fortuna. At times, training these troops will not need the troop item, however this is an event and will only happen at random times. When it does, it is suggested to queue mass amounts of troops. OLDERBANSHEE.JPG|Older Banshee Picture Doa banshee.jpg|Newer Banshee plus stats Category:Elite Troops Category:Browse Category:Troops Category:Speed Troops Category:Transport Troops